Se beber não use chinelos
by chocolate quente
Summary: – Ta aí algo para alertar à Soul Society. Não seria uma luta justa, mas chinelos não jogam limpo, de qualquer jeito. /CRACK


**Genero:** Humor/ Parody -s Romance(?) -n!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me percente, pois se pertencesse o Kon não teria evaporado, o Ichigo já estaria na UTI e Oquechora teria se apaixonado pelo Grimmjow, evitando virar purpurina roxa. É.

-x-

**Se beber não use chinelos.**

Ta aí algo para alertar a Soul Society.

Quem liga pra megalomania de Aizen? Ou pro puteiro de arrancar, Las Noches? Ou com a devastação da Soul Society?

Eu, não.

Quero dizer, ah!, o Kurosaki toma conta disso. Eu sei que toma... É bom ele tomar, porque eu não estou a fim de mover uma palha nesse celeiro.

E, sejamos sinceros, não é dessas últimas décadas que o Aizen é suspeito. Sempre soube que ele tinha Transtorno Bipolar Afetivo!

Las Noches? Por favor, quem coloca um nome desses em um lugar sem ter algum interesse publicitário voltado a diversão noturna? Não, sério.

E a Soul Society? Ah, a Soul Society se fudeu no momento que jogaram os habitantes de Karakura lá. Quero dizer, tenha dó, aqueles caras só atraem desgraça. Não precisa _acreditar_ em mim. Olhe para a cidade deles por um momento e tire suas próprias conclusões.

Agora os chinelos... Ninguém tinha me avisado sobre chinelos! Nem mesmo um sinal. Como eu poderia saber?

E agora eu me encontro em um ponto crítico, passando por essa situação tão... Tão... Qualquer coisa. Ah, foda-se.

Acho exagerei um pouco no saquê virando uma dose ou duas ou três ou meia garrafa a mais do deveria. Bem, já foi. O álcool já está em minhas veias e eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado em exilá-lo. Pelo menos não agora.

Yoruichi me encarava de modo extremamente sedutor do outro lado da sala...Eu estava em uma sala? Espera. Que porra de sala é essa? Eu não me lembro de ter chego aqui. Não sei nem que mundo é esse. Bem, não importa. Eu ainda estou com o meu copo. Dei de ombros ao que tentei caminhar em direção a minha deusa.

Deusa. Credo. Que cafona.

Abandonando a segurança e apoio que a parede me dava às pernas, dei um passo a frente. Não foi um passo metódico e harmonioso – não que eu costumasse andar de modo metódico e harmonioso, de todo modo -, mas sim desastroso e irregular.

Contrariando todas as leis da física, química e medicina, eu consegui permanecer em pé. Com um pé bando à minha frente e uma perna torta que quase obrigava meu joelho a beijar o chão logo atras. E a pior parte não foi nem eu ter bambeado a bebida em meu copo, não, não. Mas foi preocupante, devo admitir.

A pior parte foi quando me deparei com uma sensação estranha em meu pé. Era engraçada. Ele estava entorpecido e meio morto, mas pude sentir algo abaixo dele que eu poderia jurar que seria uma esteira de bambu, se não fosse não regular e macio. E se eu não estivesse de chinelos.

Olhei para baixo com curiosidade diplomática. E, adivinhe, adivinhe?

Eu _estava_ pisando na esteira de bambu. E meu chinelo tinha rebeldemente pulado de meu pé agora abandonado à própria sorte. E era o pé da frente, o que eu julgava mais firme naquela posição. Parecia mágica.

Continuei olhando para baixo. Para a esteira. Para o chinelo. Para meu pé nu.

E de volta para o chinelo.

Havia acumulado um pouco de severidade e ironia enquanto encarava o chinelo rebelde por alguns segundos eternos esperando sua reação.

Espera. O que? É um chinelo, pelo amor de Benihime! O que eu esperava? Uma explicação? Um pedido de desculpas?

Bufei.

Unindo toda a coordenação motora que ainda me restava, tentei me equilibrar na perna de trás ao que tentava colocar meu pé de volta no chinelo. Estava quase conseguindo quando, como um imã, meu pé foi repelido para longe, fazendo com que eu cambaleasse assim que o apoiasse de volta ao chão.

Encarei o chinelo novamente. Desta vez, confuso.

Ainda com uma expressão de descrença no rosto, fiz mais uma tentativa... Que novamente não funcionou. Apenas me fez vacilar ainda mais sobre as próprias pernas, criando uma pequena coreografia.

Certo. Eu não teria a noite toda para calçar um simples chinelo. E também não era macaco de circo para ficar repetindo coreografias.

Me sentindo superior, agachei-me para tentar calçá-lo novamente. Era brilhante. Com a ajuda de uma mão, não teria como meu pé ser repelido. Dois contra um. Não era um luta justa, mas chinelos não jogam limpo, de qualquer jeito.

E a estratégia teria dado perfeitamente bem se as leis da gravidade não se opusessem contra minha genialidade me fazendo tombar lentamente ao ponto que me encontrava apoiado em uma das mãos, com uma perna ajoelhada e outra não – como a pose de noivado. Senti algo gelado bater em meu calcanhar. Olhei para o lado: meu copo já era. Voltei a encarar meu alvo. "Chega de brincadeiras" vociferei. Alguém foi prejudicado. Agora a coisa é séria.

O chinelo faiscou para mim há alguns centímetros, me desafiando.

Me estiquei para alcançá-lo. Nada. Me estiquei e me contorci. Nada. Suspirei. Me estiquei e me contorci ainda mais ao ponto que quase conseguir uma cãibra: meus dedos roçaram na madeira de sua lateral. HÁ! Me estiquei ainda mais, faltavam pouco milímetros agora. Meus dedos se agitavam como a pinça de um caranguejo. Vamos lá, vamos lá... Estava esticado ao máximo que meu alongamento de capitão fora da ativa me permitira. Sabia que não deveria ter largado as aulas de Yoga. Se bem que elas não me adiantavam em nada, já que eu passava a sessão inteira na pose de lótus – e quando tentava outra coisa acordava entrevado na cama no dia seguinte. Enfim. Inspirei unindo forças. Me estiquei mais uma vez, só que com impulso, o que me fez cair de quatro. Merda! Abaixei a cabeça em sinal de desânimo e quando dei por mim estava cantarolando uma marchinha de carnaval.

Hein?

Levantei o rosto, jogando meu peso para a parte dianteira do corpo, fazendo com que minha mão até então pousada sobre o chinelo deslizasse e, sem apoio, acabei me estatelando. Eu estava beijando o assoalho, mas não ligava nem um pouco. Tinha o chinelo em mãos! Finalmente.

Com a força e equilíbrio tirados sabe-se lá de onde posicionei-me na pose de lótus em um átimo. E com um certa dificuldade – o que na verdade, depois disso tudo, me pareceu ser quase tão simples quanto respirar – finalizei a ardil tarefa de me calçar.

Fiquei parado naquela posição ainda por mais uns instantes, orgulhoso, contemplando meu grande feito. Minha vitória.

Sorri, satisfeito.

Pude ouvir as altas risadas de Yoruichi ecoarem pelo cômodo.

Cara, eu acabara de lutar contra um chinelo. Eu devia estar muito chapado. Falando nisso, convenhamos, aquela vitória era digna de outra dose. Ou pelo menos eu tinha o direito de beber um pouco mais para esquecer-me desse episódio posteriormente.

Animado com tais pensamentos e nutrido com forças espectrais novamente, levantei em um solavanco.

E esse definitivamente foi meu maior erro.

Com a velocidade e o impacto do modo como me levantei, os chilenos – sim, os dois – saltaram para fora de meus pés e quicaram sobre o assoalho como... pipocas? Ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, em sinal de frustração. O que também foi outro erro. Quando abri meus olhos demorou alguns segundos até que minha vista se estabilizasse e eu conseguisse ver... borrões. Borrões coloridos dançando entre paredes deformadas. Brilhante.

Pisquei tentando focalizar os chinelos. Tentando focalizar minhas pernas. Tentando focalizar qualquer coisa que tivesse formato definido.

Sem sucesso.

Pisquei mais duas vezes e encarei um ponto fixo – ou um que _deveria_ ser fixo – esperando minha vista se estabilizar.

Concentrado, pude sentir o torpor que o álcool espalhava pelo meu sangue; a falta de sensibilidade nas pontas dos dedos e a sensação de queda, como se a gravidade estivesse furiosa comigo. Comecei a rir sozinho.

_A pipa do vovô já não sobre mais! __Ele tentou mais uma empinadinha,  
Mas a pipa não deu nenhuma subidinha._

O que? Marchinhas de novo? E aparentemente em voz alta, já que a Yoruichi comentou alguma coisa que não entendi muito bem. Mas me parecia ser relacionado a pipas. E a mim.

Enfim. Por que estava aqui parado mesmo? Hm.

Ah, sim. Meus chinelos. CADÊ?

Olhei ao meu redor. Eles jaziam ao meu lado. Me pareciam mais tranqüilos, se quer saber. Mesmo assim, decidi voltar à pose de Lótus – era bem mais fácil controlá-los naquela posição – não queria arriscar.

Talvez Yoga realmente sirva para algo.

Comecei a me abaixar, calma e estrategicamente. Para minha surpresa, não acabei caindo sentado como imaginei que iria e isso me encorajou à arriscar um pouco.

Resolvi não me sentar. Quero dizer, pra quê? Eu estava indo tão bem. E, se eu me sentasse, como, diabos, eu iria me levantar depois?

Yoruichi está a minha espera. Não podia fazê-la esperar. Ela queria brincar com pipas.

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, finalmente juntei os chinelos em minhas mãos. Há! Agora eu estou sobre o controle. O que me dizem, malditos?

Sorri arrogante e feliz

...Então os taquei no chão novamente.

Espera! _Por que_ fiz isso?

Ah, sim. Porque sou um bêbado imbecil com tendências estupidamente impulsivas.

Encarei os chinelos, decidindo que essa seria a última vez. Já tinha sacado qual era a deles, agora seria fácil de controlá-los. E se não fosse, desistiria e iria procurar minhas pantufas fofas e confortáveis. Dei de ombros.

– Você não vai precisar deles agora – disse uma voz meio rouca, meio dengosa.

Levantei o olhar. Yoruichi sorria maliciosamente.

Me virei para responder e antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, ela me puxara pela minha... Roupa. Que diabos era aquilo que eu usava a tantos anos, afinal? Um sobretudo? Uma capa? Um _jaleco?_

Oh, droga. Estou precisando me atualizar nessa área.

Aqueles grandes olhos amarelos que me observavam tão intensamente – como se lessem meus pensamentos – se fecharam por um instante, acompanhados de um suspiro e um meio sorriso.

– Não se preocupe com suas roupas, Kisuke. – disse impassível.

Espantoso! Seria ela capaz de ler mentes? Ou apenas tinha pensado aquelas coisas em voz alta sem ter me dado conta?

– Você também não vai precisar delas – sorriu maliciosamente mais uma vez. Então acrescentou: – Não agora.

-x-

**N/a:** Essa idéia surgiu do nada, em um delírio de tédio hdasiudash. Eu nem acredito que consegui escrever isso de uma vez só. E ainda mais de madrugada. É basicamente um milagre na minha realidade atual -ssss

E nem apareceu ninguém para me encher o saco. Acho que meus argumentos de "vocês não colaboram com meu lado literário" realmente funcionaram. HÁ!

Sei lá, estou abobodada. Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia. 3


End file.
